<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 7: Cock Warming w/Bucky Barnes by sweeterthanthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099499">Kinktober Day 7: Cock Warming w/Bucky Barnes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis'>sweeterthanthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes is a tease, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teasing, p in v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He told you to stay at home like a Good Girl, but did you listen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 7: Cock Warming w/Bucky Barnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had told you not to come, to wait for him at home just like always – but you couldn’t help yourself. He’d been working all the hours god sends for days, and you were desperate for him.</p><p>You stood outside his office door, straightening out your cotton sundress with one hand and clutching your wicker picnic basket with the other. Fresh strawberries would soften the blow of you disobeying him – or so you’d hoped.</p><p>Knocking twice, you shuffled from side to side nervously, hoping that he’d be happy to see you.</p><p>“Come in! Swear to god, this had better be important!” You heard, his stern voice booming through the cherry red wood separating the two of you.</p><p>You felt your heartbeat quicken, tempted to turn on the spot and walk back the way you came. There would be no point of course; he’d only check the security cameras anyway.</p><p>Twisting the cool brass doorknob, you stepped inside sheepishly – your head ducked down, and your bottom lip sucked between your teeth nervously.</p><p>He was on the phone, one elbow resting on the mahogany desk and the other clutching the handset. You didn’t have the guts to look up, knowing already that he was irked by your presence.</p><p>“Steve, I’ll call you right back.” </p><p>God, he looked delicious. Leant back in his office chair, a few buttons of his crisp white shirt undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he was perfection.</p><p>Running his hand through his short, chocolate brown tresses and letting out a frustrated sigh; he spoke.</p><p>“Princess, I thought I told you I’d see you at home.” Bucky sighed, his icy blue eyes tracing every curve of your body. “What are you doin’ here?”</p><p>You stepped forward meekly, setting the picnic basket down on the desk with a sweet smile on your face.</p><p>“I thought you might be hungry?” Pulling out the plastic tub, you walked around his desk, setting yourself on the edge and finally looking at his face. His jaw twitched; teeth clenched together as he cocked his head to the side disbelievingly. “And I missed you.”</p><p>Bucky patted his knee, urging you to take a seat. You did, dangling your legs over his thighs and wiggling your hips just a little. Partly to make yourself comfortable, mostly to tease him into submission.</p><p>“I’m busy, baby. You should’ve done as I told you and stayed at home.” His tone was soft, but there was a stern edge to it that made your cheeks flush. “You were just desperate for daddy, huh?”</p><p>His knuckles grazed your jawline ever so gently, sending a shiver up your spine. You wanted to badly to lean down and kiss him, but you knew he wasn’t letting you get away with it that easily.</p><p>“Sorry, daddy.” You whispered, your breath hitching in your throat as his palm disappeared beneath the hemline of your sundress, goose bumps prickling on the surface of your flesh.</p><p>“That’s okay, baby. You came here because you missed me? I’ll give you what you want.” He crooned, a spark of mischief in his voice. Gripping your waist and turning your body to face him, legs hanging either side of his thighs and his growing cock pressed up against your bare centre through his suit trousers. “No panties? You are a naughty girl.” </p><p>You wound your hips down onto him, leaning down to press your lips to his. He stopped you, pressing a finger to your pouted lips and shaking his head slowly. </p><p>“You wanted me to fill you up, princess?” You nodded, juices coating his crotch and your fingers gripping the collar of his shirt. “Then that’s what you’ll get.” </p><p>Bucky lifted you just a little, setting you back on his knees while you watched him unzip himself; pulling his hardening cock out of his trousers. You licked your lips, the tiny pearl of precum sitting on the tip of him just calling out for your tongue. </p><p>“Sit on daddy’s cock, princess.” </p><p>You sat up on your knees, pulling your dress up around your waist and lowering yourself down onto him. Even semi-hard, he had your eyes rolling back in your head. You bottomed out, enjoying the sensation of him stretching you out like it was the first time. </p><p>You leant forward, moving to lift yourself up and start a steady rhythm when his palms slapped gently against the sides of your thighs. Your eyes flew open, confusion plastered all over your face as he smirked up at you. </p><p>“Nuh uh, princess. You wanted me to fill you up, you got it.” </p><p>You whined, fucking whined, your bottom lip sticking out in dismay when you realised what his plan was. </p><p>Your pussy clenched around his cock; involuntarily, honest to god. </p><p>You just couldnt help it. The feel of him growing more and more by the second inside you driving you to the point of insanity. </p><p>“What are you…” you mumbled, growing ever more confused when he reached for the phone and pressed redial, sitting back in his plush office chair and looking down between the two of you. </p><p>Smug. That’s what he was. And he’d never looked so fucking hot. He had such a gentle way of getting you to do as you were told, and you’d never once denied him yet. </p><p>“Yeah Steve, sorry man, what were you saying?” </p><p>So you sat there, perched on his dick like a good little girl while he chatted away. Your pussy fluttered uncontrollably around him, his cock reaching full mast and completely seated within you. The urge to start bouncing was overwhelming, your fingertips gripping the arms of the chair either side of you. </p><p>You couldn’t help it when your hips ground down against his, really you couldn’t. But his free hand squeezing the flesh of your thigh roughly halted you instantly. Your eyes found his, uttering a silent apology as he shook his head once again. </p><p>“Be good.” He mouthed, his face deadpan as he concentrated on the call. </p><p>Your brow furrowed. You were exasperated. Desperate to ride him and bring you both to sweet release. His hand didn’t move, splayed out against your thigh in subtle warning. His cock throbbed inside of you, causing a whimper to fall from your lips.</p><p>He nudged his head in the direction of the plastic tub behind you on the desk. You reached back, holding the tub of strawberries in your hand and picking a juicy one.</p><p>He opened his mouth, winking at you; he was reveling in your frustration, the bastard. </p><p>You placed the strawberry between his lush lips, fixated by the sight of him biting down on it, his lips coated in sweet, pink juice. All you wanted to do was kiss it right off. </p><p>You didn’t. </p><p>You had no idea how long he made you sit there, and he was as solid as a fucking rock the entire time. His restraint both impressed and maddened you. How he could sit there and act so calm while his cock was buried in your cunt was a talent, that’s for sure. The man certainly had some willpower. </p><p>Your pussy was drenched, the evidence dripping down onto his balls and leaving damp patches on his suit trousers. If he was trying to punish you, it was the sweetest punishment you’d ever had. </p><p>You’d zoned out completely, the sound of the phone hitting the receiver snapped you out of your daydream of him bending you over his desk and fucking the life out of you. </p><p>Excitement fluttered in your belly as you braced yourself for his thrusts. </p><p>They never came. </p><p>Instead he lifted you, setting you down on the edge of his desk and tucking himself back into his trousers. You frowned at him, dumbfounded. </p><p>“You wanted me to fill you up, princess.” He smiled, and you didn’t know whether to kiss him or slap him. “Be careful what you wish for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>